


put them to rest (make your life extraordinary)

by notyouricon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Death, I am very sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Mentions of Suicide, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Everything, This is not Happy, Traditions, Urban Stories, it's a 2 am update what did you expect, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: he knew only himself. nothing else mattered now.ori am so sorry, but i don't know what you expected from me. another felix angst fic from yours truly.





	put them to rest (make your life extraordinary)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been chilling out in my docs for a while now, say end of may, early june?  
> take it, i don't want it in my head for a while.
> 
> as always, lots of love. julian edmund. <33.

He woke up with his back flat on the cement, the harsh grain scraping into his palms as he moved to sit up. There wasn’t a being in sight, no one was on the street, no clue as to how he might’ve gotten here. He stayed there for a while, cross-legged on the sidewalk, staring blankly at the lines on the road as he tried to recall the last few hours. 

_ My name is Lee Felix, I live in South Korea, my family is in Australia. I am seventeen years old. _

There was nothing else, he wasn’t aware of how he had gotten here, to this place where it was hauntingly silent, where no children ran about, no mothers sat gossiping on the benches. It was as empty as he felt inside, wiped clean and lifted up like a child showing off their latest piece of art to a parent. Only he felt no pride, no sense of accomplishment. He was just there, chilled by the wind, numb to the rain. 

After what felt like an eternity, Felix glanced at the sky, but the gray was divided up by wires, almost completely hung with shoes. They swung ominously, hundreds of pairs, swaying with the wind. The boy felt a shudder go down his spine as he spotted a pair of small, cartoon themed children’s shoes. Where the hell was he? What happened here?

He stood slowly, legs wobbling as he started to run, eyes wide, there had to be thousands, every telephone wire was covered in shoes. The tears began to fill his eyes as he looked for a way out, and finding none he dropped to the ground. Who were these people, who walked so high above him? Were they like him? Alone and scared? Desperate for an end?

He stepped out into the street, breaths coming fast, harsh. Cutting to his soul. The tears that ran down his cheeks were cold, everything was so so so cold. And Felix was gone, he couldn’t hear a thing, not anymore, not through the whirlwind of thoughts in his head. 

He looked up once more and a sob wracked through his body, shaking him to the core. Above his head was a pair of dark blue sneakers, the ones he’d been wearing when he stepped out of his dorm room this morning. He became hyperaware of the roughness of the asphalt under his feet. Under his bare feet. 

He dropped to his knees in the street, tears mixing with rain. He knew then as the memories came rushing back, everything. And as he collapsed in the street, he saw himself collapsing in the bathroom, as he let his eyes close, he saw himself heave in the last breath. He walked with them now, above the world, in dark blue converse. He knew their stories just as he knew his own, with every ounce of feeling. 

He sobbed and cried and wailed, longing for the life he had lost, the life he had given up when he strung his shoes up on the power line. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, voice soft as the tears subsided. He would never walk home again, no, he knew he was doomed. Trapped in this halfway road. He would never walk home, but he would walk anywhere if it meant he was a little less numb.

_ My name was Lee Felix. I lived in South Korea. My family was in Australia. I was seventeen years old.  _

_ And now, I’m dead. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated. feel free to yell at me in the comments. 
> 
> i have a twt now, @notyouricon because im unoriginal. yell at me on there ig


End file.
